The shrinking device geometries of semiconductor devices and the advancements in lithography techniques have enabled increased semiconductor device densities in recent integrated circuit (IC) technologies. However, this has led to several challenges such as increased peak-power density and hot-spot migration caused by unpredictable workloads.